Naruto an Sakura's Halloween confession
by shadowblade23
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are out walking around Konoha and stopping at the accasional house to trick or treat when they stop at a bar to get some dinner. Sakura relives a bad memory and they both have a confession to make. Rated T for language, alchohal, and attempted rape. This is the first fanfic I have ever done so flames are accepted.


**Sakura's POV**

It was a normal Halloween night in the village of Konoha. Small children out Trick or Treating with their parents while teenagers trick or treated or pulled pranks on the villagers of Konoha. Naruto Uzamaki and his teammate Sakura Hurano were no exception. Naruto and Sakura were walking around and would sometimes stop by a house and trick or treat. Naruto was dressed as a fox (because of the demon inside of him he has an absession with foxes) while Sakura was dressed as a docter (since she does work at the hospital). After four hours of walking around and stopping by the accasional house Naruto herd Sakura yawn.

"You tired Sakura-chan?" Asked Naruto.

"Ya just a little bit, I just need to sit down for a while" I replied.

"Well we could stop by a resturant and get some dinner." Suggested Naruto.

"That sounds good to me" I replied. "As long as its not ramen."

"Aw come on Sakura-chan, you know that I love Ramen" Naruto complained.

I couldn't help but giggle at his complaining.

"You know that it isnt healthy for you to have all the tome" I said to him meaning for it to be a lecture but he chuckled and replied to her statement.

"You know that ramen is my favorite food"

"YA I know but it doesnt mean that you have to continualy eat the stuff during every meal" I told the blond.

"Okay fine we won't go to ramen" replied Naruto sadly.

Sakura couldnt help herself again as she let out a small giggle at Naruto's sadness.

"Hey let's go here" Naruto said while pointing at a bar that had opened up last month.

"Are you sure, whoo knows who many drunk people there are in there" Sakura told Naruto in a worried voice. She had a very bad experience with a group of drunken men two weeks ago.

**Flashback**

Sakura was walking home one night after a busy day at work. She had to do 5 surgeries today and barely able to walk home, let alone stay awake. As she was walking home she passed a bar and heard someone shout out to her. She turned around and saw a group of five men, obviously drunk by they way they stood and talked. Sakura didn't know who they were or what they wanted so whe just turned around and left. Without even realising it she felt someone grab her and turn her around. She struggled to get out of their grip but was to tired to put up a good fight.

"Hey I was talking to you, you fucking pink haired bitch" the man growled. The smell of alchohol was very strong.

"Let me go" I shouted as I continued to struggle to get out of his grip.

"You know me and the boys here could give you a wonderful experience" the man said while the other four chuckeled.

"As if. The only wonderful experience that I want is to sleep in my on bed alone" I retorted.

The man sneered and slapped her hard across the face. She staggered and fell to the ground tears streaming down her face. The group of men laughed as the saw the tears stream down her face. Then they walked over to her and started to drag her away. When the men thought they were out of sight they started to touch Sakura in places that she wouln't want to be touched. they toar off her shirt to reveal the bandages beneath. She cried out for help but was then punched in the gut severa.l times until she could hardly stay concious.

Suddenly there was a blur of yellow and orange and the man who had just punched was sent flying into a nearby wall. He was then knocked uncouncious by the force of him hitting the wall.

Sakura looked up and was amazed and overjoyed to see her teammate and best friend Naruto standing before her. He had his hands cureled up into a fist and was shouting something at the men but she couldn't understand what he was saying. After a few minutes of trying to figure out what Naruto said she relized that Naruto was kneeling before her. She quikly looked around and saw all the men tied up and uncouncious.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Can you hear me? Are you all right?" asked a very concerned Naruto.

I was only able to say Narutos name before falling into unconciousness.

The next mourning I woke up to find herself in the hospital. She looked around wondering why she was here when she saw Naruto holding her hand and completely passed out in a chair beside the bed and she remembered the group of men and Naruto coming to her rescue again.

**End Flashback**

After much comptiplating, Naruto was able to convince Sakura to at least come inside for something to eat.

"I'll have the chicken nuggets" I told the bartender.

"I'll also have chicken nuggets" said Naruto as he paid for both of them.

"Hey Sakura-chan will you go on a date with me tomorro?" Asked naruto.

Sakura looked up at him shocked by the sudden question but that expression was quickly replaced with a smirk as she relpied to him.

"We are on a date Naruto, you just didn't relize it did you" I replied.

"Wwe are?" stuttered Naruto.

"Yep" I said while chuckleing.

"Well if thats the case wwill you be my girlfriend?" asked a very nervous Naruto.

Sakura was taken back by his nervousness. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend. The question is will you be my boyfriend?" I told him.

"Of course, because I-I love you" Replied Naruto.

Again Sakura was tken back by his words but she just smiled at him.

"I love you to you baka" I told him.

"Well it's about time you two got together" stated a famillier voice.

Sakur and Naruto quickly turned around to see most of their friends standing behind them. All of them had smirks on their face. Well they couldn't tell with Kakashi because of the mask but they were sure that he was too.

"Do you have any idea how many years we have been waiting for you two to get together." Stated Ino.

"Uh" me and Naruto said at the same time while blushing.

"Ever since Naruto came backe with Jairiya-sensie" continued Ino.

"Well now that their together lets give them some aloneish time" said Neji.

With that being said they all left the new couple were they found them.

"Well that was weird "said Naruto.

"Got that rifht" I said.

"You wan't to go back to my place and watch a movie or something?" asked Naruto.

"Hell yes!" I shouted.

We left the bar and spent the rest of the night cureld up with each other. Every now and then we would have a fierce make out session while watching movies. And thats how they woke up the next mourning, on the couch in each others arms.

**THE END  
**

**Well what did you think. I'm sorry if I had any typos because I'm sure that I did so please don't hate me to much. This is the first story I have every written so ya I am very inexperienced but I hope to change that. Please review. Peace out!**


End file.
